


There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by Kori_Hime



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, akiharu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Akihiko precisou arrumar mais um emprego para juntar dinheiro e pagar o concerto de sua moto e o presente de Haruki. Com isso, acabou passando mais tempo fora de casa, fazendo o namorado sentir falta dele.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 13





	There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens desse anime e manga não me pertencem, assim como a imagem da capa. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores. A história é minha, não copie.  
> O título é uma referência a música do The Smith

Akihiko revirou os olhos e depois esfregou as mãos no rosto, ele parou ao lado do mecânico, tirando a cartela de cigarros do bolso. Sem nem perguntar se poderia, ele acendeu um cigarro e deu um longo trago, sentindo o gosto amargo preencher sua boca. Ao soltar a fumaça, Kaji deu uma risada forçada, enquanto ouvia o mecânico somar o prejuízo que ele adquiriu, após bater a moto.

A batida não foi sua culpa, Akihiko pilotava na chuva e se desequilibrou após passar o sinal, onde um carro não respeito o alerta amarelo. Felizmente, nada grave aconteceu com ele, senão uns arranhões. Contudo, a moto estava em um péssimo estado e Akihiko não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar o conserto. Precisaria de um emprego extra, se quisesse voltar a usar a moto.

Ele deixou a oficina mecânica a pé e foi caminhando até a estação de metrô mais próxima. Aquele era um gasto ao qual ele não estava esperando no momento. O dinheiro estava contado para manter o mês e, além disso, era aniversário de Haruki e ele estava pensando em comprar algo bom.

Com um suspiro cansado, Akihiko entrou no vagão e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da janela. Ele colocou os fones de ouvido e tentou se distrair com uma música. Ao chegar no apartamento, ele tirou os sapatos e calçou as sandálias. Como o lugar estava escuro, acedeu as luzes e não disse nada. Haruki deveria estar no trabalho e chegaria tarde naquela noite.

Akihiko aproveitou e fez o jantar, costelinhas de porco com arroz e legumes refogados com molho agridoce. Assim que terminou de preparar a refeição, recebeu uma ligação. Um colega da faculdade ofereceu a ele um serviço de meio período e rapidamente Kaji aceitou.

Haruki chegou muito tarde aquela noite, Akihiko já estava na cama quando ouviu o barulho de chuveiro. Ele bocejou, sonolento e esfregou os olhos. Sentou-se em seguida na cama e passou a mão no pescoço. Haruki saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e olhou para ele na cama.

— Eu te acordei? — Ele perguntou, enquanto abria a porta do armário para pegar uma roupa.

— Não, eu apenas estava te esperando e acabei pegando no sono. — Akihiko bocejou novamente e Haruki riu.

— Pode voltar a dormir, eu vou apenas terminar umas coisas e já venho. — Nakayama se vestiu e foi para a sala. Akihiko não o deixou sozinho, ele sentou-se ao lado de Haruki no chão e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, depois o beijou no rosto, fazendo Haruki sorrir. — A comida estava ótima.

Haruki terminou de comer e em seguida abriu um livro, ele precisava terminar um trabalho que não teve tempo de finalizar naquela semana, trabalhando sempre até tarde todos os dias.

Akihiko ficou ao lado dele durante todo o tempo que ele esteve estudando, apenas observando-o, em silêncio. Ele usava apenas a calça do pijama e estava sem camisa, não fazia muito frio à noite, mas estava era acostumado a se esquentar com o corpo de Haruki ao seu lado na cama.

— Eu arrumei um outro emprego para pagar a moto. — Kaji disse, depois que se levantou e abriu a porta de vidro da varanda, para fumar um cigarro. Haruki ficou em pé e espreguiçou-se, alongando os braços para o alto.

— Ah! Sério? Ficou tão caro assim?

— Sim. — Kaji respondeu, movendo a cabeça e entregando em seguida o cigarro para Haruki fumar com ele. Os dois observaram a noite iluminada pelas belas estrelas naquele céu limpo e as luzes dos prédios da cidade. Eles estavam parados um ao lado do outro, como costumavam ficar, dividindo um cigarro enquanto conversavam, e trocavam risadas.

Porém, nessa noite, Akihiko estava mais quieto do que o normal. Preocupado com aquele emprego de meio período que poderia atrapalhar seu outro trabalho e as aulas. Além disso, uma competição de bandas se iniciava em breve e eles teriam que ensaiar mais vezes durante a semana. E para completar, a cereja do bolo, Kaji não conseguiria comprar o amplificado para o contrabaixo de Nakayama.

Esse era o presente que ele havia pesquisado. Haruki estava já reclamando do amplificador dele há algum tempo e até pegou emprestado com Take um que ele não usava mais.

Akihiko queria muito dar esse presente para o namorado, ele merecia algo novo e que fosse de ótima qualidade. O dinheiro estava contado para fazer a compra, até o dia do acidente. Ficar sem moto era um grande problema para Akihiko que precisava de um transporte alternativo rápido que o levasse de casa para o trabalho e para a faculdade.

— Sinto muito, o presente que eu queria comprar para você não vai rolar agora. — Ele disse, com uma voz desanimada, sentindo em seguida a mão de Haruki pousar sobre seu ombro.

— Você não arrumou mais um emprego só para me dar um presente caro, não é?

— Não. — Akihiko balançou a cabeça, depois virou o rosto e viu o sorriso doce de Nakayama. — Sim.

— Eu não preciso de presentes caros, eu estou muito bem desde que você também esteja bem. Aquele acidente me deixou muito preocupado, talvez se você usasse meu carro...

— Não é necessário, infelizmente aconteceu, não podemos mudar isso. Mas eu sou sempre cauteloso. — Akihiko aproximou-se mais de Haruki e sua mão acariciou a cintura dele, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para roçar os lábios nos dele. a fumaça do cigarro escapava pela boca de Nakayama, quando Akihiko começou a beijá-lo.

A mão de Haruki foi em direção ao ombro de Akihiko, enquanto a outra mão era afastada para que o cigarro entre os dedos não o queimasse. Eles se beijaram longamente, até que uma brisa causou um arrepio e eles terminaram o cigarro para entrar.

Na primeira semana, Akihiko foi para a faculdade de manhã, trabalhou no período da tarde e alternava entre os ensaios e o segundo emprego no horário da noite. Naquele sábado, não poderia participar do ensaio e enviou uma mensagem para o grupo. Isso ocorreu ao longo do mês e, quando chegou em casa, quase meia noite, encontrou Haruki no sofá, com a televisão ligada.

Akihiko abaixou-se e se sentou no sofá, pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão. Depois, ele acariciou o rosto de Haruki, até que o namorado acordou.

— Você chegou. — Nakayama estava sonolento, mesmo assim sentou-se no sofá. — Eu fiz uma sopa, está um pouco frio e pensei que ia gostar. Vou esquentar agora.

— Não precisa, eu vou tomar um banho e esquento, pode ir para a cama. — Akihiko sorriu e o beijou rapidamente, indo em direção ao quarto. Ele tirou a camisa e jogou em cima de uma cadeira, abrindo o zíper da calça.

— Quanto tempo mais você vai trabalhar assim? — Haruki estava parado na porta do quarto, enquanto o olhava pegar as roupas no armário.

— A moto já está quase paga e agora eu vou poder comprar seu presente. — Akihiko sentiu as duas mãos de Haruki envolver sua cintura, enquanto a cabeça dele pousou em suas costas nuas.

— Eu estou com saudades de você. — A voz de Nakayama era apenas um sussurro que causou um arrepio na espinha de Akihiko. Ele sentiu o coração pesar quando ouviu aquelas palavras e as demais. — Você tem trabalhado todos os dias, não tem mais descanso e mal fica para os ensaios. Eu sei que sua moto é importante, por que não me deixa ajudar a pagar? Assim podemos ter mais tempo juntos, eu não quero presente, não preciso de nada, apenas de você.

Kaji virou-se e segurou os braços de Haruki, seus olhos estavam marejados e ele balançou a cabeça, antes de impedir que a lágrima caísse.

Akihiko não aceitou o dinheiro de Haruki na primeira vez que ele ofereceu, sentiu-se incomodado, já que eles estavam pagando todas as contas divididas e com esse problema, Akihiko acabou atrasando o pagamento de algumas contas. Haruki o ajudou, e isso era o bastante, não poderia permitir que ele pagasse suas contas em seu lugar. Embora os dois fossem um casal, Akihiko queria mostrar para o namorado que conseguia lidar com esses problemas.

Mesmo assim, sua rotina de trabalho acabou atrapalhando a relação deles e da banda.

— Eu só quero te dar algo que você merece. — Akihiko disse, tentando explicar, mas não nada do que ele dissesse parecia ser o suficiente para se defender.

— Você pode me presentear em qualquer momento. — Haruki sorriu, suas mãos sobre o peito quente de Akihiko, brincavam movendo os dedos nos músculos. Ele inclinou a cabeça e, com um sorriso, perguntou. — O que é tão caro e importante que você quer me dar?

— Não vou contar, é um presente surpresa.

— Está bem, vamos combinar assim, você me dá esse presente no dia dos namorados.

— Mas isso é somente no ano que vem.

— Sim, e até lá, você pode trabalhar e juntar dinheiro sem pressa. — Haruki inclinou o corpo mais para frente e beijou Kaji nos lábios. — Ou, você continua trabalhando... — Haruki foi se afastando e o toque de suas mãos quentes sobre o peito de Akihiko também se afastou. — E enquanto trabalha, eu vou estar aqui em casa, sozinho.

Akihiko piscou, a boca abriu levemente quando viu Haruki erguer a camisa e mostrar a barriga. Ele riu e depois moveu a cabeça, observando até onde o namorado iria com aquela cena. Embora estivessem namorando há poucos meses e a intimidade aumentasse a cada dia, era preciso algumas doses e um pouco de coragem para Nakayama ficar tão exibicionista e provocar Akihiko daquela forma.

Ele deu um passo para frente, e Haruki deu outro passo, mas para trás. Não foram muito longe nesse jogo, quando Akihiko pressionou seu corpo contra o de Haruki na porta do armário. Ele foi beijá-lo e Haruki virou o rosto para o lado.

— Vai me provocar mesmo? — As mãos de Akihiko apertaram a cintura de Haruki, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

— Você não disse que ia tomar banho e eu poderia dormir? Então, eu vou dormir. — Ele tentou se afastar, mas o corpo de Akihiko o impediu de se mover. A boca de Kaji roçou na orelha dele e o ar quente causou um tremor em seu corpo, conforme alguns beijos eram salpicados em seu pescoço.

— Eu não vou trocar você por nada nesse mundo. — Kaji falou sério, quando parou os beijos e o encarou. — Você é mais importante do que um amplificador.

— Um amplificador? — Haruki falou sorridente, seu rosto se iluminou e Kaji deu um tapa na própria testa se arrependendo de ter dito. — Você é o melhor namorado do mundo mesmo. — Haruki o abraçou e esqueceu completamente que estava se fazendo de difícil para ele. O beijo se alongou até que eles se deitaram na cama.

Akihiko removeu a camiseta que ele vestia, beijando-o novamente pelo pescoço e nos ombros. As mãos de Haruki apertavam as costas de Akihiko, gostando da sensação do peso dele completamente sobre o seu corpo.

Haruki virou-se na cama, era ainda melhor quando o peso de Akihiko estava em suas costas. Ou quando ele apertava seus quadris e movia sobre seu corpo. Kaji sussurrou em seu ouvindo o quanto ele o queria, enquanto ele o pressionava contra a cama e movia seu corpo para preenchê-lo.

Haruki mergulhava naquelas sensações quentes de prazer, entorpecido com o poder que o namorado possuía em arrancar o juízo da sua mente e fazer ele se sentir tão especial.

Akihiko pegou um cigarro e acendeu, sentando-se na cama. Haruki havia retornado do banheiro e não o recriminou por fumar na cama, ele sentou-se sobre as pernas de Akihiko e recebeu o cigarro. Ao vê-lo tão à vontade com a sua nudez, Akihiko sorriu, apertando os lábios e puxando Haruki para um abraço mais apertado.

— Minha moto fica pronta essa semana, eu estava pensando em levar você para algum lugar.

— Que lugar?

— Você escolhe, é seu aniversário.

— OK! Eu quero passar o dia na praia. — Ele respondeu.

— Muito bem, vamos para a praia. — Akihiko apoiou o queixo no ombro de Haruki, sentindo o gostoso cheiro de seu corpo. Ele o abraçou com mais força. — Depois, prometo que vou te dar aquele amplificador, e você não vai precisar pedir emprestado para mais ninguém.

Haruki deu uma gargalhada.

— Você é incrível. — Haruki jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Akihiko o segurava com as mãos em suas costas. A fumaça do cigarro voluteou no ar, enquanto Haruki abria a boca e Akihiko o beijou, a língua resvalando por sua boca, macia e ansiosa. O corpo dos dois mais uma vez aqueceu, sem notar que o cigarro acesso caiu no lençol e o queimou, fazendo-os se levantar e rir. Só um pouco preocupados depois porque o colchão também ficou com uma marca de queimado.

— A gente vira. — Akihiko deu a ideia e Haruki voltou a rir, beijando-o novamente.

— Vamos tomar mais cuidado agora. — Haruki disse e Akihiko concordou, mas não o deixou ir muito longe.

Akihiko viveu no escuro por muito tempo em sua vida e Haruki era sua luz, ele não ligava para onde iam, desde que estivessem juntos.

— Talvez aquele banho seja uma boa ideia agora. — Akihiko foi arrastando-se pelo quarto, levando Haruki com ele para o banheiro, entre alguns beijos e risadas que eram sempre frequentes naquele apartamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem! Beijos.


End file.
